Memories of the past
by TheLionNerd
Summary: first star wars story..join duma as he travels with his friends to Felucia


Episode one:Memories of the past.

19 BBY  
Coruscant

I walked into into the training room of Master Yoda,the grandmaster of the Jedi was talking about the force and how it controls us,ya know, typical crap.

''controls your body and mind,the force does'' he would always say,''use it for the wrong purposes,you must you do not use it for good causes,succumb to the dark side you will.''

''HAHAHAH!Like the dark side will affect me!''a girl in my class,named Cora,boasted..like was my best friend,but stubborn and thinks of herself as the most talented one in my class.

''Confidence,you have..but knowledge,you do not.'' Master Yoda says,''Caused by Sadness,Anger and fright,the dark side is.''

This is true. I read about it in the archives a couple weeks ago when Jocasta Nu, The librarian,showed me a holographic image of the causes of the dark side.

''Master Yoda,if you mind me asking,but how powerful is the dark side?'' I asked.

''sanity,you will ,you will not ,you will be filled with.'' Yoda said.''too powerful to control his emotions,the user is.''

I shuddered. I never read HOW powerful the dark side is or heard about it until Master Yoda just told me. I had a Frightful look on my face,but Yoda comforted me.  
''A big heart for a Padawan,you have.'' He said.

''Master Yoda!'' Said a was ahsoka tano..my friend..my Mentor.  
''young Ahsoka'' Yoda said,smiling.''how do you do?''  
''Very good, master.'' Ahsoka said,Pleased to See the Grandmaster.

Ahsoka entered the Order earlier in the war.. about a few months before I have common interests,bla bla bla,you know the ,Ahsoka told Master Yoda that We would be heading out for the Battle of Felucia.. exciting! My first experience on the battlefield,Lets see how it goes!

We head on the gunships and start flying to felucia..actually, it was me,Ahsoka,Master Secura and the 182nd battalion,led by Commander bly.I hung out with some of his men prior to the battle and got along with them pretty well,Making me feel comfotable with the troops.

2 hours later,we were on the cruiser,captained by Admiral is a 40 year old veteran and is no stranger to has fought alongside famous names like Anakin Skywalker,Captain Rex,Obi-Wan Kenobi etc.I saw that he was growing Grey Hair and poked fun at it.

''Oh look,Admiral Tarkin is getting old!'' I ,who came along with us,Laughed.''Maybe he will be grandpa tarkin in a few years!'' She said.

Tarkin grew annoyed.''go to slipspace!'' he prepared for slipspace except me and Cora and when we went into slipspace,we flew back into a wall.

''HOLY COW AND CRACKERS!'' I yelled as I felt my back hit the started panicking,''Oh god,oh god,oh god!'' she screamed.''Shut up,Cora!'' I yelled at her.''Hey,this is my first time on a cruiser,cut me some slack!''

we continued to argue until we reached Felucia,where we both ended up falling from the wall and on the ground.''I almost got a seizure from that!'',i then Ahsoka came and helped both of us up,''you'll be fine.'' she said.

So this is felucia,I looked unsettled and as such,I felt that it was deader than a vaporized Clone then I remembered what Anakin once told me

2 months earlier..

I was taking Lightsaber lessons from anakin with ahsoka for a while..but then anakin showed me a hologram of a Planet..the planet was geonosis,which looked Like tatooine,the Planet I come from.

''Doesnt look Important or settled'' I said,Confused as to WHY anakin showed us this in the first place.

''Looks can be decieving, planet can look unpopulated,but can have a strong army.''

I nodded at this.

''I found that out at Geonosis a couple months ago,Master...me and Barriss Offee both did.'' Ahsoka said,Remembering the time she was almost killed in a droid factory that was overlooked at the beginning of the war.

I felt sorry for Ahsoka at the time..only 16,us both were,and she experienced THAT!

fast foward 2 months later and we Both are on our way to my first battle and will probably be my last one due to my ,Cora,Ahsoka and Master Sakura got off of the gunship that flew us down to the planet and Looked stunk like Rotta The Hutt(I visited him 5 months back).  
''Uck,it stinks Like Rotta!'' I said,Clearly disappointed at the smell.

''Come On,Duma,Rotta Didn't Smell that bad!'' Ahsoka said.

''thats because the fact that im always clean and smell good took away Rotta's smell for a while,and you even called him STINKY for a good portion of the trip!'' I yelled.

''Well that was before I met you..now you smell bad!'' She joked.

I smirked because I knew she didnt mean had a Brother-Sister Bond,like her and Anakin did.

and so we walked off into the distance with the troops,Wondering what we might uncover about this mysterious world..


End file.
